Ponyo Penguin
This article is about a character, Ponyo Penguin. If you meant the user, please go here. Sorry for any confusion. Ponyo Penguin Ozeanisch is a penguin who lives in Snowzerland. Her dream is to go to Eastshield and study anime. Life Ponyo Penguin was born in a rather small egg at the Zurich Medical Care Hospital in Zurich, Snowzerland. Her parents and the Doctors were surprised when she came out as a fish, so her parents had to put Ponyo in a small Goldfish Bowl for the time being as they decided to move to Luzern. In Luzern, Ponyo was free to swim in the Luzern River, where she was first educated by the Terns who swam with her. (Her parents still visited her everyday.) Five Years later, she turned into a penguin with magical powers of water. Only her friends and family used to know her secret, but now everyone knows her secret because her ex-friend told Mabel, and you must admit, Mabel is blabby. Ponyo Penguin is currently thirteen years old and lives a happy life as she attends Luzern Academy. Involvement Ponyo Penguin, in an exclusive interview, was asked what she'd like to do when she grows up. She replied "I really want to go to this Eastshield place and study anime. One day make my own anime like "PKMN Jitsu Anime" or "Fisher Moon"!" However, her home country of Snowzerland also has Chocolate, and she would also want to be a Chocolate seller because of her love for Chocolate, which she acutally does as a summer job. Snoss Loyalty Quotes Ponyo Penguin's Mom:: Honey, time for dinner! Ponyo Penguin: I wanna watch some Я ☾☢♞இ Ӝ ∏ PKMN Jitsu Anime! IT'S THE NEW #@%#@^& EPISODE! (Ponyo Penguin's parents gasp) Ponyo Penguin's Dad: Where did you hear that, young lady? Ponyo Penguin: Mabel was at the Memorial Day parade...yeah, she also said @#%@%^@$^@$^@$^. ---- Chocolate Seller 1: Would you like to buy some chocolate? Ponyo Penguin: Did you say chocolate? Chocolate Seller 2: Yes. With nuts or without nuts. Ponyo Penguin: Chocolate? Chocolate! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE?!?!!?!?!?!?!!? (The two chocolate sellers run away and Ponyo Penguin starts chasing them.) ---- Chocolate Seller 1: I think we lost that wacko. Ponyo Penguin: DID I HEAR A CHOCOLATE SELLER'S VOICE?! Chocolate Seller 2: #!@$^&*! Sorry, Mabel just spreads onto me sometimes. ---- Ponyo Penguin: Where are you, chocolate sell...hey, look! It's a puffle! Mabel: WHAT?! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! Ponyo Penguin: It talks! Do you have any chocolate, puffle? Mabel: @#!#@%!#!#%#%!#%%#!!^$^$^^$@^$@&%&%&&@!%#%!#!%#!#%!%#!#% Ponyo Penguin: (recognizes punctuation and runs away) Mabel: RUN, YOU PUNY PENGUIN! ---- (Ponyo Penguin is sitting down watching Midas and Herb.) '''Chocolate Seller 1': So we'll dump this bucket of water on her head? Chocolate Seller 2: It'll work. I promise. Ponyo Penguin: I feel like someone...WANTS TO SELL ME SOMETHING! (looks behind couch and sees chocolate sellers) (The chocolate sellers run off and Ponyo Penguin follows them, but not before recording the new episode of Midas and Herb to her PVR.) ---- Ponyo Penguin: Hello there! I'm Ponyo Penguin, and this is how to start chatting in the shout box! : Hello, my name is Ponyo Penguin, your name is newmember, and let's be friends. : umm... : BE MY FRIEND! I ALREADY KNOW YOUR NAME! ---- Chocolate Seller 1: Are you mad at us for sneaking into your house? (Ponyo Penguin hesitates.) Ponyo Penguin: No. Chocolate Seller 2: Phew, for a second I thought... Ponyo Penguin: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU MADE ME SO #%#%@^%$@%#@%!#%!#%!# MAD I'M SCREAMING #%!#%!@%!#^#!^!#$%!@ PUNCTUATION AND FEEL LIKE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL NOW! Chocolate Seller 2: Please don't hurt us. (Ponyo Penguin smiles and hugs the chocolate sellers. The chocolate sellers are so paranoid they think she's sticking a bomb in their pocket and they run off and leave their chocolate for Ponyo Penguin.) Ponyo Penguin: How generous of those chocolate sellers! ---- Ponyo Penguin: Hello, my name is Ponyo Penguin, and welcome to Shoutbox, with your host, Ponyo Penguin! (An actor shows up on stage saying to be some kind of turtle.) Actor: GOOD...what's my line again? Ponyo Penguin: (whispering) Good night, Tri-State area! Actor: Good bite, Tri-Bait area! Ponyo Penguin: (whispering) It's "Good night, Tri-State area!"! Actor: Good fright, Tri-Steak area! Ponyo Penguin: (through megaphone) NO, YOU IDIOT! IT'S "GOOD NIGHT, TRI-STATE AREA"! WHAT KIND OF ACTOR CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS OWN LINES?! (The actor runs off crying. Ponyo Penguin then looks at the camera and smiles.) Ponyo Penguin: We'll be right back. ---- Ponyo Penguin: And we're back with Shoutbox! In case you got amnesia in the last five minutes of advertisements, I'm Ponyo Penguin! (An actor shows up on stage saying to be a frequent editor and explorer. Actor 2: ORANGE JUICE! Ponyo Penguin: Here we go again. (whispering) It's "cactus juice"! Actor 2: Oh. CASTUS JUICE! Ponyo Penguin: (through megaphone) CAAAACTUS JUICE! IT'S "CACTUS JUICE"! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE ACTORS?! CAN'T YOU HIRE AN ACTOR WHO IS TALENTED IN A WAY POSSIBLE?! ALL OF YOU ARE MAKING GOOFS AND THIS SHOW IS ABOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! GAAAH! I LOVE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL BUT YOU ACTORS DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT! GAAH! I NEED SOME CACTUS JUICE NOW! (The censors show up and notify Ponyo Penguin she's taking up the final ten minutes of the show. Ponyo Penguin responds with pulling out a deleter and deleting the censors from her show.) Ponyo Penguin: Ah, finally. (The screen on TV turns to black because no show can air without censors. It's the law.) ---- (Ponyo Penguin runs into Mabel on accident in the street.) Mabel: Hi. Ponyo Penguin: Hi. Mabel: Heard your show got canceled. Ponyo Penguin: Yeah. Mabel: BECAUSE IT #%#%!%!#@^#%$^ WAS $@^@%!#%!# AWFUL! Ponyo Penguin: I knew you'd pull that out. So I've got this one marked just for you...$#%!#%!##!#!$#!#@!!@$$!@@#@!$#!#$%!%#%##%%#%*&@^#^#^@#^@# GO AWAY! (Ponyo Penguin looks in deep anger while Mabel is shocked.) Mabel: Wow, that's pretty long punctuation for a puny penguin like you. I'll give you that point. ---- Ponyo Penguin: Hi. Director Benny: The proper term is 'hello'. Ponyo Penguin: Is this the part where I pretend I care? ---- Director Benny: I am mad. Ponyo Penguin: Me too. Director Benny: Boo-hoo. Ponyo Penguin: Back at you. (Breaks out into song here.) Director Benny: I am mad. Ponyo Penguin: Boo-hoo. Director Benny: Back at you. Narrator: Buy this hit song for just $1.99! Trivia *She loves chocolate. *She is not the best water controller. Triskelle is due to the fact he has the water amulet. *She cannot stay mad at people for more then one week, and often tries to be friendly with Mabel. *She is in the middle of trying to hold a show called Shoutbox, which has a 75 percent chance of failing, except with Mabel, who thinks that she did a job well done rubbing off on her. *She HATES Hershee Chocolate! She even tried to poison it once or twice...but got caught by the censors, saying it was too early for Hershee Chocolate to die yet. See also * Pengumon Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Character Users